A conventional stone dumping measuring system comprises a measuring frame. The measuring frame is placed in the water from the side of the hull to measure and report the stone dumping result when the stone dumping operation of the stone dumping vessel is completed.
However, the above-mentioned stone dumping measuring system can measure and report the stone dumping result, but since the measuring system is directly installed on the hull of the stone dumping vessel, the stone dumping measuring system measuring system may be interfered by the six-dimensional motion of the hull. As a result, the measuring result of the stone dumping measuring system is not accurate, and the measurement accuracy is not good. If the user wants to correct the measurement accuracy, it is necessary to invest a high-cost sensing apparatus and computing software to make the stone dumping measuring system more complicated and costly. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.